Silêncio
by Padma Raven
Summary: Resumo: Remus esperou a hora certa para declarar seu amor. O que ele não sabia é que esta hora não chegaria. Seu silêncio lhe causaria uma amargura sem fim.


**SILÊNCIO**

-É um menino,Remus.

-Um garoto? Uau.

Sorri como há tempos não sorria. Que motivos eu tinha para sorrir, antes desta notícia?

Agora havia um novo motivo. Um garoto nascendo perfeito e com saúde - apesar de ter uma parte minha em seus genes. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

No entanto, a sombra que me perseguia surgiu novamente. Porque era impossível que eu me sentisse feliz, completamente feliz, sem ser perturbado pela culpa.

Porque, apesar de tudo ter dado certo, não era para aquele momento acontecer.

Estava errado.

Para chegar até ali muitas coisas tiveram que ser sacrificadas, e uma delas eu nunca poderia sequer sonhar em ter de volta.

Ao ver o rosto daquela criança senti como se uma grande lacuna se abrisse entre o último momento em que vi aquele homem e o instante atual.

Num passado tão distante que parece outra vida, estávamos lado a lado. Amigos.

Ele estivera ao meu lado, mesmo sabendo dos riscos. E resolveu correr riscos ainda maiores para não me deixar só.

Nas noites em que a consciência me abandonava ele estava lá. Era o último rosto que eu via antes de me transformar e o primeiro que eu via quando estava de volta. Seus braços me envolviam quando já era seguro e sua voz rouca me dizia que estava tudo bem, que mais uma vez eu tinha conseguido superar atormenta. Alimentava a esperança de que um dia eu tudo aquilo passasse.

Mas apesar de tê-lo ali, tão junto a mim, nunca fui capaz de falar sobre o que eu realmente sentia. Muitas vezes a paixão quase superou a razão e me fez falar. Mas o medo de perder o que já era muito, mas não o suficiente, aquela preciosa amizade, que significava que bem ou mal eu o tinha ao meu lado, calava-me.

E quando eu o via ser irresponsável, o tempo todo brincando e querendo curtir, desafiar a família e ser rebelde... E eu, justo eu, tinha que tentar colocá-lo nos eixos, quando o que eu mais queria era jogar tudo para o alto e levantar voo junto... E viver tudo o que não podia, o proibido, mas que eu tinha certeza de que daria um novo sentido à minha vida.

Então veio momento em que o mundo pareceu desmoronar... quando pensei que ele era um assassino. E não apenas um assassino, mas o algoz de seu melhor amigo. Eu não podia acreditar que aquele garoto alegre, que arrumava briga para defender os seus, pudesse ter se tornado tão desprezível, tão inacreditavelmente sujo e cruel.

Foram anos sofrendo calado, duas dores em uma só... Perder o amor e o amigo ao mesmo tempo.

Mas chegou o momento da verdade. A hora de saber que não, ele não era nada daquilo, ele era o mesmo homem bom, leal e honesto. Em meio ao turbilhão de acontecimentos ele estava de volta.

Eu tinha uma segunda chance...

Quando o abraço dele me envolveu, endurecido, tosco, marcado pelos anos na prisão, só o que senti foi alívio por revê-lo e felicidade por saber que o garoto que um dia eu amara continuava ali e se tornara um homem. E que, apesar de todo o sofrimento, ele estava ali, e eu só precisava de coragem ou um firewhisky a mais para dizer o que eu sentia. Só que mais uma vez o medo me calou porque eu não queria correr o risco de perder o pouco que eu tinha.

E então eu o vi sofrer, escondido como um criminoso, querendo a cada instante se provar inocente, mas sem ter meios de fazer isso acontecer.

Eu o vi se dividir entre o desejo de ação e o sacrifício de se anular por uma causa. Podia sentir o quanto o incomodava ficar escondido enquanto os outros se arriscavam, e o quanto lhe doía o escárnio do nosso eterno inimigo, vangloriando-se secretamente por fazer o que ele gostaria e não tinha a possibilidade.

E fui covarde. Desejei mais tê-lo ao meu lado do que ajudá-lo a provar sua inocência, e assim o tempo passou, eu me contentando com palavras amigas e abraços raros, enquanto meu coração parecia prestes a explodir.

E então veio a Guerra.

E logo no início desta guerra o horror logo se fez presente.

Veio o véu.

E eu o vi sumir. Para sempre.

Em um piscar de olhos tudo tinha acabado. Todas as chances tinham ido embora. Era o fim.

Eu não tinha nem mesmo um corpo para velar. Não tinha por quem derramar minhas lágrimas de dor e culpa.

Tudo o que ficou foi o silêncio das palavras nunca pronunciadas e do amor nunca declarado. ¹

O silêncio... e o talvez.

O talvez que eu expressava toda vez que pensava: e se eu tivesse dito a verdade?

E se eu tivesse dito que o amava?

E se tivéssemos ido para outro lugar, viver uma nova vida juntos?

Se algum destes "se" tivesse se concretizado eu não estaria agora, vendo esse garoto perfeito em seus primeiros minutos de vida. Eu não estaria casado com uma mulher que é incrível, e por isso merecia alguém muito melhor. Não teria um filho sem ter a menor ideia se eu seria ou não um bom pai.

Se o medo não tivesse sacrificado o amor e o desejo eu poderia ter vivido tudo por que esperei por tantos anos.

Não seria errado me sentir feliz.

E ele estaria comigo até agora.

* * *

N/A.: Esta fic foi escrita como um presente para a C_ami, do forum Marauderer's map , para o primeiro Amigo Secreto do M². C_ami, espero que tenha gostado... Escrever esta fic foi como tirar leite de pedra!!!

É a minha primeira (e provavelmente única) fic slash. Perdoem-me os fãs do ship se errei a mão.

¹ Esta frase é uma citação da fic Sleep, da Dark. K Sly.


End file.
